Kilau
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Yuuma Isogai tidak tau kalau ada yang lebih indah dari cahaya berkilauan ini. #SPECIAL FOR ISOGAI BIRTHDAY! PUCUK BIRTHDAY!


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

 **Kilau by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **Special for Isogai birthday! Ketua kelas Ikemen tercinta!**

 **Ooc, typo, gajelas**

 **Selamat membaca!**

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya!" Isogai Yuuma melambaikan tangannya kearah beberapa orang pemuda yang juga baru saja keluar dari tempat kerja sambilannya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan pulang. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sudah sesore itu. Dia harus pulang mengingat dia belum memasak makan malam untuk adik-adik dan ibunya. Biasanya Isogai akan sedikit bersantai karena ibunya yang akan memasak. Namun sudah beberapa hari ini kondisi ibunya memburuk. Memang tadi pagi saat Isogai berpamitan ke sekolah, Ibunya sudah nampak jauh lebih baik. Tapi tetap saja Isogai tak ingin ibunya kelelahan.

Isogai Yuuma adalah anak sulung di keluarganya. Hidup Isogai tidak terlalu buruk, menurutnya. Karena Isogai tetap bersyukur dengan kondisi keluarganya. Bayangkan jika jalan hidupnya berbeda, dia tak akan bisa menghadapi alur semacam ini kan? Bayangkan jika ia lahir kaya raya, mungkin dia tak akan bisa sedewasa ini. Bayangkan jika ayahnya tidak meninggal, dia tak akan semandiri ini. Atau bahkan tidak sebaik ini.

Isogai tersenyum kecil. Ayahnya ya? Sudah berapa tahun sejak kejadian itu? Ia masih ingat hawa dingin malam itu, langkah tergesanya dengan nafas tak beraturan melaju melewati lorong-lorong sepi rumah sakit. Ia ingat bagaimana bau obat-obatan yang menyengat itu memenuhi ruangan. Ia masih ingat ketika ia melihat ketiga adiknya yang masih kecil menatap sang ibu bingung. Sang Ibu sendiri sudah tersedu memeluk ketiga tubuh mungil itu. Isogai mematung. Melihat tubuh tertutup helai putih hingga kepala. Isogai Yuuma berjalan pelan. Langkah terpelan yang ia ingat selama hidupnya. Seakan meminta waktu untuk menunggu mengumumkan kenyataan yang entah kenapa ia tau dan yakin, _Akan sangat menyakitkan._

Ah, itu sudah takdir. Isogai sering bergumam macam itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Juga untuk menutupi dan membuang segala rasa melankolisnya? Hei, dia hanya remaja berumur 12 tahun saat itu! Tapi Isogai tak protes saat ia berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya yang menempelkan kertas lowongan paruh waktu. Ia juga tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan sekolahnya dan bekerja. Dia yakin dia bisa menjalankan keduanya. Sekolah, dan bekerja.

Isogai menghentikan langkahnya saat lampu menunjukkan tanda larangan menyebrang. Ia harus menunggu. Menunggu bukan masalah untuknya. Karena hidupnya penuh dengan kata menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya di kelas, menunggu tanggal muda untuk melihat wajah sumringah adik-adiknya, dan menunggu kabar diskon yang biasa ia dapat dari partnernya, Kataoka Megu.

"BZZZTTTT."

Pelupuk mata itu mengerjap. Kemudian ia kembali meraih ponsel yang tadi ia masukkan di saku jaketnya. Ia ingat ia mengubah ponselnya ke mode silent karena bekerja tadi.

"Ya?"

 _"Ah, Isogai! Syukurlah.. kami menemukan masalah serius. Kau bisa datang? Dari tadi kami sudah berdiskusi di grup chat. Tapi sepertinya kau masih bekerja."_ Suara Maehara. Isogai melirik lampu penyebrangan. Masih merah.

"Ada apa, Maehara? Aku masih harus pulang dan memasak untuk keluarga-"

 _"Genting sekali. Yang lain sudah ada disini. Kami membutuhkanmu, ketua kelas. Tidak akan lama. Keluargamu tidak akan kelaparan karena hal ini. Aku berjanji!"_ Maehara memelas diujung sana. Isogai menghela nafas. Lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Baiklah. Unggu disana. Aku akan sampai dalam…. Lima menit." Jawab Isogai. Kemudian ia mematikan ponselnya dan berbalik. Menuju gedung kelas 3-E.

.

.

Isogai –sedikit berlari- menaiki bukit yang sudah ia hafal rute amannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama juga baginya untuk sampai didepan gedung kelas 3-E. terengah sedikit, dia memasuki pintu utama menuju gedung. Menampilkan deretan loker yang biasanya ramai jika mereka baru datang dipagi hari. Namun meskipun tidak ramai, Isogai bisa melihat beberapa orang berdiri didepannya. Menggunakan pakaian butler dengan badan sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat datang, Isogai-sama." Ujar kelima orang tersebut secara bersamaan. Tunggu. Isogai menatap mereka bingung. Kenapa harus berpakaian butler? Kenapa ia harus mendapat imbuhan kata 'sama' dibelakang namanya? Terlebih lagi, kenapa _five virtuoso_ yang merupakan murid gedung utama itu ada disini? Bagaimana dengan nasib Koro sensei?

"Hee~ kukira tadi kita sepakat untuk menyambut ketua kelas kami dengan senyuman. Tapi sepertinya aku tak melihat senyumannya." Isogai menoleh dan melihat sosok pirang yang ia kenal. Nakamura Rio.

"Nakamura-san? Tunggu. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Isogai bingung. Nakamura tersenyum jahil dan memberi isyarat agar kelima orang butler itu tetap diam ditempat. Isogai bisa mendengar gumaman penuh kebencian dari lima butler yang kini ada dibelakangnya. Isogai menyusuri koridor kayu itu dalam hening. Selain karena suasananya yang sepi, Nakamura juga tidak bersuara.

"Nah, Ketua kelas yang baik, silahkan buka pintunya!" Nakamura mempersilahkan. Isogai menatapnya bingung namun segera melakukan intruksi.

"ZRAK."

Pintu bergeser. Kemudian sebuah cahaya sorot tepat mengena di wajah Isogai. Isogai mengernyit menahan matanya yang tiba-tiba silau. Kemudian ia bisa melihat dinding kelasnya berkilauan. Isogai melangkah pelan kedalam dan menatap takjub. Ia menoleh kearah Nakamura.

"Nakamura-san, ini ap-" Nakamura menghilang. Isogai mengerjap bingung.

"Onii-chan."

"Yuuma."

Isogai Yuuma menoleh kearah suara yang amat ia kenal. Ia melebarkan matanya saat sebuah cahaya kini membuatnya dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada didepannya. Dalam keremangan, ia melihat ketiga adiknya dan ibunya tersenyum. Belum sempat dia bertanya, cahaya itu melebar dan menunjukkan bahwa dibelakang keluarganya, ia bisa melihat teman-temannya.

"Isogai Yuuma, Kami mencintaimu! Selamat ulang tahun!" Tepat setelahnya, Cahaya diruangan itu memecah menciptakan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Isogai masih shock dan bingung. Berdiri tanpa niat beranjak kemanapun. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan kehangatan. Adik-adiknya memeluknya. Ibunya. Isogai tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Ia balas memeluk keluarganya disaksikan para temannya. Kemudian ia menatap pasukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, semuanya." Ucap Isogai.

.

.

. **END**

 **Loh, kok End? Iya saya buru-buru XD! Selamat untuk ketua kelas ikemen berputjuk.. we love yuuu :D**

 **Omake~**

"Err.. ini sepertinya terlalu mewah." Isogai menatap hidangan dimeja makan.

"Tidak juga. Kami hanya memasak yang kami bisa. Lagipula adikmu suka. Jadi biarkan saja. Ah, kusarankan kau makan masakan Karma! Aku tidak tau dia pandai memasak!" Jawab Maehara. Isogai tersenyum dan kembali menyesap sodanya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kelima orang itu bisa ada disini?" Tanya Isogai.

"Lima? Ah, maksudmu Asano dan lainnya?" Maehara balas bertanya. Isogai mengangguk. Kemudian Maehara terkikik.

"Itu… sebaiknya kau tanya pada Karma dan Nakamura setelah mereka kembali dari mengantar kelima butlermu kebawah." Jawab Maehara. Isogai mendesah. Jadi…

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dari dua iblis kelas kita untukmu, Isogai." Lanjut Maehara. Isogai tertawa kecil. Kalau sudah begitu, apa boleh buat? Isogai hanya bisa menikmatinya kan?

END


End file.
